I came, I saw, I found you
by accioklaine1
Summary: Once Kurt Hummel walked into Glee practice one day, he had no idea his life will change all because of the new student at McKinley High.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I suck at summaries, but this is the first fic I've properly wrote. It's an idea I've had for a few weeks now, so I've decided to try and turn it into an actually story. So I hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you guys think. It would mean a lot :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or fox, or anything else related in the slightest.. Unfortunately :)

* * *

Kurt sat at the back of his History class, watching the seconds tick by ever so slowly on the clock situated on the wall above the whiteboard. It was days like this he longed for Glee Club. To just let go of everything pulling him down through song. He was sick of the constant bullying and being the school's punch bag, sick of being alone, and sick of being the only gay guy in the whole of Ohio. Well, he thought he was anyway.

It was currently 15:28. _Just two more minutes.._ Kurt kept reminding himself as he started to fidget with the pen in his hand, his eyes not leaving the clock once. To his left, Mercedes Jones was currently taking down everything their teacher said, not wanting to miss a piece of information. She knew Kurt wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention just by quickly glancing at him from the corner of her eye, and she knew she'd have to help him with everything in their next lesson.

And then after two of the longest minutes of his life, the bell rang, signalling school was finally over. Kurt let a small, sad smile cross his lips as he picked up his messenger bag and started to pack his books away. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder as he stood up, waiting for Mercedes to do the same. "Ready?" He asked his best friend. Her reply was nothing more than a nod, which was accompanied with a small smile. She made her way out of the classroom and down the hall towards Glee Club, Kurt following closely behind her.

On their way through the corridors, they passed Jacob Ben Isreal. He was currently terrorising who Kurt thought must have been a new student, bombarding the dark haired boy with questions. Kurt couldn't see his face, but quickly glanced him up and down. His hair was gelled back. Well, he says gelled, he means more of cemented! The boy also was wearing a red polo shirt, a pair of dark jeans which were rolled up slightly around his ankles and pair of loafers that Kurt could only describe as _adorable_. If he was honest, the countertenor had never seen anyone with such an amazing dress sense, well apart from himself of course.

But after studying this stranger, Kurt was quickly brought back to reality by the commotion of the rushing corridor and Mercedes lightly pulling on his arm, leading him out of the crowd and towards the familiar choir room. With one last look at Jacob and the small boy, Kurt quickly turned his head and hurried away.

As he stepped into the choir room, Kurt was reminded with one of the reasons he loved this place so much. Despite the bullies and the constant put downs, Glee Club was a place where Kurt could just... _Belong._ This room was like a second home to him. A second home where a second family lived. Sure, his dad was amazing and he loved him dearly, but sometimes he needed just a little bit more than fatherly love. He needed someone he could talk to on his darkest of days. He needed someone who could snuggle with him on the couch and watch a movie with. He needed someone who he could walk around in the open air with, proud to be seen with them. Kurt Hummel needed a boyfriend.

But that wasn't entirely possible. It was likely that Kurt was the _only _gay guy in Ohio, he knew finding a boyfriend wasn't hugely possible in this day and age. That's why, after graduation, he was planning to move to New York City, where you could be anything you wanted to be and won't be criticised on it. New York was where Kurt belonged, just like Barbra Streisand and Patti LuPone did.

Kurt sighed slightly and shook his head, slowly walking to the back of the choir room and taking a seat. He set his bag on the floor beside his feet and started to focus on the latest conversation between his step-brother Finn, and his fiancée Rachel. He really admired Finn. He was able to put up with a girl as strong willed as Rachel. If he was honest, during sophomore and junior year of high School, Kurt wanted to punch Rachel every time she opened her mouth. To put it straight, the girl was freaking annoying! But boy could she sing. In fact, he also had to admire Rachel, too. She was also getting bullied for a few years. Maybe not to the same extent as Kurt is now, but she was still bullied. She still knows how it feels to want to hide away and wait until the world and everyone in it was more accepting. But she pulled through, and look at her now. Engaged to the quarterback of the school's football team, the female lead of the Glee Club, a letter of acceptance to NYADA, and basically her whole life ahead of her. And in comparison to Rachel, what did Kurt have? Sure, both the soprano and countertenor had planned on moving to The Big Apple together after graduation, but apart from that, Kurt had pretty much nothing. That was, of course, until he walked into Glee Club just a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So hey, it's me again :D I'm really enjoying writing this fic, and I hope your all enjoying reading it too. I'll try and update as much as frequent as possible for you all. Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter already, I didn't think it would get as many views as it actually has! :)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Glee, or Fox, or anything else mentioned in this story.

* * *

Kurt was slouching slightly in his seat; his left leg crossed over his right, and let out a small, inaudible sigh. He grumbled slightly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began fiddling around with it, doing absolutely nothing in particular.

After a good ten minutes, he was stopped by a familiar voice. A voice he heard every day. A voice that usually could cheer him up, no matter how he was feeling. Well, except for today..

"Hey, white boy." Mercedes beamed next to him. She and Kurt had been friends since they both joined the Club a few years ago, and have been inseparable ever since. So obviously she'd know when her best friend definitely wasn't himself.

Kurt looked up and gave the girl standing beside him a small smile.

"Hey, 'Cedes." He replied, sitting up slightly in his chair as Mercedes sat beside him. He knew she was going to go on and on about what the matter with him was, but to be completely frank, Kurt just wasn't in the mood. So instead, he jumped to a completely different subject all together. "Where's Mr Schue? It's like, uh-" He quickly looked over towards the clock and then back to Mercedes. "Fifteen minutes into practice. Is he even coming?"

Mercedes shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps and the voice of the club's director. _Well, that answers my question, I guess. _Kurt thought, turning his body so he was now facing the front of the class.

Kurt pocketed his phone and slouched back down in his chair again, shutting off to whatever Mr Schuester and Rachel were discussing for their Sectionals completion in a few weeks. It seemed that the two always finalised the set-list for the club's performances. It would start with a ballad, sung by both Rachel and Finn, and then a group number where Mercedes would belt out that last, jaw dropping note. Was his or anyone else's talent in the club not good enough? Did the curly haired teacher seriously think that they were all there to sway in the back and let Rachel have the spotlight? Because it sure seemed like it.

Just as he felt himself dropping off into a light sleep, Kurt was snapped back into reality about a new piece of information, supplied by Mr Schue.

"So, today we _should_ be having a new student audition today," Mr Schuester sighed, walking around the piano and shrugging off his jacket. "But clearly he hasn't showed up. So, everyone take out your song books. We'll start thinking of song sel-"

"Sorry I'm late..." A small voice came from over by the door. The whole club, including Kurt, snapped their heads to their left. Standing in the doorway was a boy. He was diminutive in size, and had a satchel over his shoulder which looked fairly new. Kurt let out a quiet gasp at the sight. His dark curls were sticking to his forehead slightly and his face and clothes were dripping in Red Dye Number 7.

And then it hit Kurt. This new kid was strangely familiar. Well, not strangely exactly, but he was definitely familiar. The dark, gelled hair, the red polo shirt, the dark jeans rolled up slightly around his ankles, and _Oh! The loafers!_

Kurt let his thoughts of the boy completely take over his mind, and didn't notice that he, along with everyone else in the club, was staring directly at this stranger, and no one said a word. That was until Mr Schue coughed uncomfortably.

"I'm not too sure what just happened," The boy continued, stepping further into the choir room. "But, I _think_ I was bombarded with questions, then jocks, and then about half a dozen slushies..." The room was silent. So silent in fact, anyone sitting in it would certainly be able to hear a pin drop.

Once again, Mr Schuester coughed uncomfortably. Kurt's mind shut off for the second time that afternoon, letting what he just witnessed to sink in properly.

There was a guy, a rather cute guy at that, who had been in the school for no less than a day and was already getting slushie facials? He was already being humiliated in front of all his peers for something he had no idea what for, and in Kurt's book, that was completely wrong.

These thoughts kept repeating themselves in his mind, and the countertenor didn't even notice when the new kid came and sat beside him at the back. Well he didn't really have a choice, that was the only seat available in the room.

"Uh, hi..." The boy whispered to Kurt, only loud enough for the two to hear. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, their eyes automatically locking. He let a smile cross his lips as he held out his hand in order of the boy to shake. "I'm Kurt."

And it was as simple as that. The two boys got on like a house on fire during Glee club that afternoon and ended up exchanging numbers. Once the practice had finished, Kurt and Mercedes accompanied Blaine to the parking lot and watched the shorter boy drive off before the two hopped into Kurt's own Navigator. For the first time all day, he felt at ease with himself. He had found a really cute guy with an amazing dress sense, a good sense of humour and was in the same boat as he was. There was just one thing. Kurt didn't exactly know if he was gay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, school has been a huge blag -.- But here's Chapter 3! Please review, I love all the feedback you guys give me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Fox, or any of the characters mentioned, especially Klaine.. If I did, they'd be married with kids by now :P

* * *

Over the next week, Kurt and Blaine had grown closer together. They texted each other pretty much all the time, gotten coffee together before school a couple of times and even sang a duet in glee club. Blaine made Kurt feel good. He made him feel like there was a reason he was actually on this Earth. He understood Kurt, like no one else had. He understood everything that was going on with the bullies, and he helped Kurt. Blaine gave Kurt courage. So it was safe to say that Kurt was falling head over heels for one Blaine Anderson.

And now Kurt found himself sitting in his usual seat in the Lima Bean, the following Wednesday after he and Blaine met. Blaine had told Kurt he had to meet with a few teachers after school, but he'd gladly meet him at the Lima Bean afterwards. And as Kurt wanted to be with the boy as much as possible, he simply couldn't refuse.

Kurt sat quietly with his non-fat grande mocha in one hand and was flicking through the latest issue of _Vogue_ with the other. That's another thing he loved about Blaine. The way they could talk about the simplest of things, whether it was being clothes, a movie, a magazine or even what they had for dinner the previous night. The two had a connection, and Kurt wanted to make that connection grow into something more than just friendship, but he didn't want to get hurt like the last time. The last time with_ him_.

_Sebastian Smythe._

The name alone was enough to make Kurt's skin boil. He despised him and he wished Sebastian could be erased from his memory all together. Yes, Kurt had dated the Dalton student, but he regretted every single second of it.

Whenever the two were together, Sebastian demanded they'd be at either one of their houses. They'd start with a few innocent kisses that would then become hungrier, and before they knew it, they found themselves helplessly stumbling up the stairs towards the bedroom. But no matter how hard Sebastian tried, Kurt would never let him go below the belt. He just didn't feel _right_. Kurt had never felt comfortable with himself, and he just felt worse when he was with Sebastian.

So one day, Kurt planned on going round to see his boyfriend and tell him about how he felt about their relationship. That was until he found his so called _boyfriend_ had been sleeping around with pretty much anyone he could get his hands on, whether they were gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual or just completely confused about their sexuality. But Kurt's thoughts were quickly shut off.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" The countertenor quickly looked up to see a smiling Blaine Anderson looking down at him. All thoughts of Sebastian left Kurt's mind and he placed his coffee cup on the chestnut table in front of him, raising his hand and waving his friend over.

"Blaine, hi." Kurt let out breathily, taking in the picture of the shorter boy. As usual, Blaine looked gorgeous. His outfit was just adorable, his eyes were shining brighter than ever and just don"t get Kurt started on that smile.. It had to be a possibility that it was so optimistic it could cure cancer.

Just as Blaine sat down on the chair opposite Kurt, the taller boy's mind drifted again slightly. His eyes glanced over to the door of the Lime Bean when he heard the tinkle of the bell, signalling there was a new customer in the shop.

Kurt froze. His mouth hung open in a state of shock and his magazine slipped out of his hand and fluttered to the floor.

_This cannot be happening_, Kurt thought to himself. _What the fuck is he doing here?! He never comes here!_

After blinking a few times, his question was quickly answered when none other than Sebastian Smythe himself waltzed over to the table that Blaine and Kurt were currently occupying. Kurt blinked a few times in disbelief, wanting to be as far away from the Warbler as humanly possible.

"Well hello there, Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said in his snarky little meerkat tone as he slithered down into the seat beside Blaine, giving him a wink before turning to Kurt. "Ah, Kurt. It's been a while."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest in a signal of discomfort. "Not long enough.." Kurt muttered under his breath, looking anywhere but the _slime_ sitting opposite him.

"Um, is there something I've missed?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused. His hazel eyes darted back and forth between the two, sensing the very strong atmosphere that hung in the air. "Wait, do you two know each other?"

As if it was queued, Sebastian answered a simple _yes_, whereas Kurt literally screeched a very loud _NO!_

Well, this couldn't get any more awkward. Or could it?

Just as Kurt leant down to pick up his magazine, he noticed a smirk appear on Sebastian's face as he snaked his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer into his side.

Well _shit. _This was not good.

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes, feeling tears start to well up in them. Biting his lip, Kurt looked up at the clock, thinking of a way to get away from the two.

"I, uh.. I have to go. Family dinner.." He let out a shaky sigh and quickly grabbed his magazine and messenger bag off the floor before grasping his coffee in his only free hand.

With one last look at Blaine, Kurt shook his head and hurried away leaving the Lima Bean with a very loud slam of the door. Once he was in the safety of his navigator, Kurt turned on the ignition and drove home, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he did so.

* * *

A/N: So I'm sorry.. I didn't really want this to happen so soon, it just kind of did.. But don't worry, It won't be forever!


End file.
